Carry You
by sweettooth7
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles from TheCarylDaily's weekly prompts.
1. Week 1: Touch

His breathing steadied when he felt the cold washcloth on his neck, her hand moving soothingly over his shaking back as he clutched the bucket in front of him.

Daryl was the last to catch the flu that had claimed almost all of them. It was a miracle no one had died yet.

And as Carol's cool hand gently stroked his damp hair off his sweaty forehead and rested on his cheek, he finally stopped fighting it, her touch bringing him the comfort and relief he needed to let his eyes drift shut and fall into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Week 2: Close Quarters

His hand found hers in the stifling darkness of the small closet, being everything she needed in that moment. This fear was familiar now, but she didn't always have his hand to hold as the panic consumed her.

She grasped onto it the second she felt his fingers touch hers, using it as an anchor.

Stay quiet. Don't move. He'll be in danger if you do.

Her fingers dug into his hand as she held on firmly, and she could tell he was scared by the way he matched her tight grip. They drew strength from one another, and held on.


	3. Week 3: Jasper

"This is it," Mrs. Richards told him as she held up the pendant. "He gave it to me on our third anniversary."

"I'll keep an eye out for ya," Daryl reassured the woman with a smile.

"Brings out his eyes, don't you think, Michonne?" Carol winked at her friend, who grinned back with a shake of her head. Daryl only nudged her playfully, while Mrs. Richards' eyes darted between the two.

And now it was time for Michonne and Mrs. Richards to share a knowing look as they watched Carol's gaze trail after Daryl as he made his way outside.


	4. Week 4: First Kiss

As he rounded the corner, Glenn hastily pushed his way back out of sight, shoving Maggie along with him. She had barely opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when his hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes went wide.

He pulled her forward, his hand locked over her mouth as they peeked around the corner once more.

And they watched with silent delight as Carol stood, pinned against the wall by Daryl, whose hands ghosted over her neck as he kissed her slowly.

They decided to leave when they saw Daryl's mouth move to her neck...


	5. Week 5: Goodnight

Carol made her way to her room to check on Sophia, still unsure of how much she trusted that the relief of the CDC would last.

She gave Daryl the barest of smiles as she passed him in the hallway – the alcohol making her a little brave – and feeling slightly embarrassed that she couldn't trust Sophia's safety, even though she'd been asleep for an hour already.

But when she'd passed him again as she walked back towards the rec room, Carol ducked her head with a blush as he quirked a smile at her with a nod of his head.


	6. Week 6: Trust

"He was my friend, but he came after me."

Rick was losing his mind, and if this wasn't proof enough that they shouldn't trust him, Carol didn't know what was.

And so she looked to Daryl. One more _I told you so_ to get her point across. And he was one step ahead of her, looking at her with knowing eyes.

The slightest, most inconsequential nod of his head told her all she needed to know. They were staying, chancing it with Rick.

She didn't trust him, not at all, but she trusted Daryl implicitly. And right now, that was enough.


	7. Week 7: Shovel

He dropped his crossbow when he stumbled, and it was just beyond his reach.

The growling was too loud now, too close. He'd barely spun himself onto his back fast enough to kick at the torso of the creature, sending it tumbling back just barely.

He reached frantically for his knife as he saw it lunge at him once again.

That's when it was suddenly on the ground next to him - the growling stopped. And he registered the vision of Carol standing above him. Holding a shovel, and breathing heavily.

He barked a laugh of relief, and took her hand.


	8. Week 8: Forgiveness

It had been a month since they found Sophia. A month of running with no respite as the days turned colder, and they were all losing hope.

Daryl's mind had taken over, telling him he was born a loser and that his future would be no different. He'd failed her.

" _Forgive me_ ," he begged in a whisper one cold night, shivering by the fire beside her.

Carol looked at him then, her eyes softening as she realized what he'd been carrying all this time and shook her head slightly. She placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"I already have."


	9. Week 9: Reunion

He watched, stunned, as her disbelieving eyes tore themselves from Rick and scanned the group before landing squarely on his.

She froze in her surprise, and Daryl dropped his weapon and charged towards her before she could even register the reality. He was here. He was ok.

An instant was all it took for him to wrap her in his arms. She buried her face into his neck, breathing him in deeply.

And then they were kissing. His hands on her face and mouths desperate as her cry finally broke free and the tears flowed heavily.

And he kept holding on.


	10. Week 10: Hug

He looked over her, feeling over her throat and arms frantically as his chest heaved from exertion. She stood there – _sobbing_ – letting him feel his way to reassurance before crushing her into himself.

His arms wrapped around her and she wept into his chest, using every bit of strength to hold herself together before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

" _Teach me_ ," she begged. She couldn't continue this way any longer.

But he wasn't ready just yet. So Daryl simply nodded and tugged Carol into him once more, holding her close and letting his relief wash through him.


	11. Week 11: Warmth

She had it figured out.

No one did the fetal position at night time like Carol. She'd curl up tight, covering herself with whatever was laying around. A jacket or an unzipped backpack - a blanket if she was lucky - and she'd cover just enough of her face so that her breath could warm whatever was underneath.

And when it came time for Daryl to pass of his watch shift to T-Dog and take his place beside her for the night, she'd uncurl herself and fit her front snugly against his back, and he'd fall asleep to her soothing warmth.


	12. Week 12: Hurt

It hurt more than he cared to admit, and it was bleeding. He couldn't understand why the bleeding just wouldn't stop.

Carol had rushed over when she'd heard the loud cussing coming from the other room, grabbing the hand he cradled and searching worriedly for the source of his pain. She looked at him blankly and tilted her head in mock disgust when she saw the tiny slit in his skin, before dropping his hand carelessly.

"Can paper cuts get infected?" he asked anxiously as she retreated.

"You'll probably need to have that arm amputated," she teased flatly.


	13. Week 15: Secret

They hadn't planned on keeping it a secret, or on it ever happening at all, really. But once it had, they were finding it hard to stop. It wasn't anyone else's business anyway.

One early morning, Hershel and Carol heard Daryl's grumbling about his missing sock as they discussed the day's plans in her cell while she made her bed. A lone sock fell to the floor between them as she shook out her sheet, and they froze. Pursing her lips, she looked towards her friend sheepishly.

Hershel only smirked, and retreated as he quipped, "Your secret's safe with me."


	14. Week 16: Shiver

She ran at full speed towards it, grabbing it by the scruff of its shirt and driving the knife deep into its eye socket. It fell to the ground and she tumbled right along with it before shooting right back to her feet. She stared at it a moment and then snapped her gaze to his, triumphant.

It may have been a different story had there been more than one, but for now it was enough. Progress.

Her victorious grin was infectious as she walked back towards him, and he felt himself shiver with pride…and a bit of something else.


End file.
